The present methodology for extended reach fracturing is very time demanding. This makes thus many potential projects and/or wells uneconomical. The existing systems utilize staged perforations, installation of a dedicated straddle system and targeted stimulation of each individual stage in the process. The process is repeated for the number of stages in the well. Each stage then requires multiple installation trips in order to complete the stage, thus causing a single stage to require several days of installation time. This well construction method reduces the effective well diameter for production flow.
One known method is the P.S.I. (Perforate-Stimulate-Isolate) system provided to an operator by an incumbent service provider. Similar methods have been used in coiled tubing applications where the frac is pumped down the annulus. The challenge here is how to use multiple cemented-in frac sleeves on a liner and to perform the frac through a drill pipe into each frac sleeve individually. The drill pipe string is to remain in the well throughout the entire fracturing process. The drill pipe can be a requirement as the frac stages are out of range for coiled tubing operations.
Therefore, an improved way of proppant fracturing of wells is needed. Thus there is a request and/or need for a system which can provide great time savings from the known P.S.I. (Perforate-Stimulate-Isolate) system that has been used in the past 20 years.